Gantz:O
Gantz:O is CGI anime film directed based on the manga series Gantz, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku, released in Japan by Toho on October 14, 2016. Plot Synopsis Staff *Original: Hiroya Oku *General Director: Keiichi Sato *Director: Yasushi Kawamura *Screenplay: Tsutomu Kuroiwa *Production: Digital Frontier *Distributor: Toho Video Division *Production: "GANTZ: O" Production Committee Differences between film and manga *Kei Kurono was not killed in the battle with the vampires, but against the Oni alien boss in the mission previous to the Osaka one. *That battle happens in Shibuya in the movie, but in Ikebukuro in the manga. *The Osaka mission is Masaru Kato's first mission in the movie, knowing nothing about the rules or weapons. Later is revealed that Kato made 100 points in a previous mission and choose to have his memory erased, but later killed again and transported back to Gantz room. *The only Tokyo Team members that appear are Kurono, Kato, Reika, Suzuki and Nishi. Though Kaze and Takeshi make a cameo appearance. *The only Osaka Team members that appear are Shimaki, Muroya, Oka, Anzu and the sadisctic trio. *Hikawa and his companion doesn't appear. *The old man, the old woman and the kid, who were in Osaka using a deck brush as a weapon instead of an X-Shotgun. *Some settings for the the weapons were changed. The X-Gun has much shorter range, and the concept of reloading "ammo" is present. *The total number of youkai alien is considerably reduced. *The Inugami alien doesn't make an appearance. *The Nurarihyon shows less forms than in the manga. *Nishi uses a Gantz bike in the movie. Gallery Trailers The December issue of Shueisha’s Miracle Jump magazine will be featuring news that Hiroya Oku’s Gantz manga will be receiving a “full 3DCG” animated film in 2016.Akibaweekly: GANTZ GETS 3DCG FILM IN 2016 The translation of the YouTube text under the video is: Smash hit comic by Hiroya Oku depicting the fierce mortal combat with alien of human beings and the mystery of the supposed to be dead "GANTZ". Episode "Osaka Hen" boasts a particularly popular among them is restarted at full 3DCG animation. The general director and "TIGER & BUNNY", "Saint Seiya Legend of Sanctuary" and the like, live-action film, Keiichi Sato, who has worked on the director of such animated film is, is to coach Japan's first full 3DCG blockbuster "APPLESEED" in Kawamura worked on the CG director Tai is responsible. Not only the anime such as "ONE PIECE FILM GOLD" in the screenplay "Strawberry Night," "LIAR GAME" and much more dense and serious masterpiece worked was Tsutomu Kuroiwa is a fierce battle in the live-action work, and a personality full of characters who draw. And, animation production, Digital Frontier to produce a number of blockbuster regardless of the genre of live action-animation in charge of the VFX of the live-action version of "GANTZ" series. Give the production team of rich culture and state-of-the-art technology, GANTZ concentration 300% of the SF survival action blockbuster. Finally age has caught up to the "GANTZ" of Hiroya Oku. Mortal combat and startle the video revolution of the human VS heinous-intense "specter corps" unfolds in the city of Osaka, whether witness! ! See Also *Official Site *Gantz 3DGC References Category:Spinoffs Category:Movies